Romanov
by Loupiote54
Summary: Le tsar, sa femme et leurs enfants ont tous été massacré. Tous? Et si certains étaient des sorciers?


Je me suis intéressée à la tragique histoire de la famille des Romanov, les tsars russes. Ils ont tous été massacré après avoir été prisonniers pendant des mois. Ce qui est bien avec l'écriture, c'est qu'on peut leur réinventer un destin. Cette histoire se passe pendant la quatrième année d'Harry Potter.

 **Disclamer:** L'univers appartient à JK Rowling. Les Romanov sont des personnages historiques ayant réellement existé ainsi que Raspoutine. Seuls Alexandra, Romaric et Ivan m'appartiennent.

* * *

 **Alexandra Romanov**

 **Où de la vraie histoire de la lignée du tsar**

La soirée d'avril était étonnamment chaude, assez pour pouvoir admirer le crépuscule sans grelotter. Alexandra, assise au bord du lac de Poudlard, tenait une cigarette entre ses doigts fuselés. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en un chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches, apparemment au hasard. L'œil noir, charbonneux, orné au coin d'un grain de beauté, semblait fixer le vide. Son profil, blanc et pur, avait la perfection de celui d'une statue. Sa robe de sorcière, légèrement retroussée, comme accidentellement, révélait ses petits pieds grecques et ses mollets fins. Une de ses longues jambes étendue, l'autre repliée, tournant pensivement le rouleau de tabac, elle arborait l'expression rêveuse et mélancolique qui l'embellissait. Son second bras pendait, sa grande main de musicienne aux ongles polis posée nonchalamment dans l'herbe. Une jeune nymphe face au soleil couchant, baignée dans une lumière rouge. Un spectacle, une pose dédiée au garçon dissimulé dans un buisson, à quelques mètres d'elle. Qui mieux qu'une Serpentard pouvait jouer ainsi avec les apparences?

-Sors de là Ivan, je t'ai vu!

* * *

Ivan Polarski, étudiant de Durmstrang, était arrivé une semaine plus tôt pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, elle devait faire visiter le château à la délégation de l'est. Le soir de leur arrivée, les étudiants de la mystérieuse école s'étaient installés à la table vert-et-argent et elle en avait profité pour se présenter et faire leur connaissance. Depuis l'annonce de son nom, ce garçon la dévorait des yeux en rougissant dès que son regard se posait sur elle. Ce soir là, il avait été jusqu'à la suivre alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler.

* * *

Ce grand dadais à la touffe blonde et aux yeux bleus de bébé ne savait pas quoi faire de son grand corps dégingandé et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. D'habitude, son attitude l'aurait agacé et elle aurait très bien pu stupéfixer le garçon et le laisser dehors toute la nuit mais il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans la maladresse d'Ivan que pourtant, la veille, elle avait vu chevaucher à cru l'un des énormes Abraxans de Mme Maxime avec une aisance quasi-surnaturelle. De plus, il l'intriguait.

* * *

-Viens t'asseoir, je ne vais pas te mordre.

Elle arrangea sa cape, étalée sous elle, pour lui faire une place et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Le jeune homme s'installa à ses côtés, fixant obstinément ses chaussures.

 **-** J'ai l'habitude de voir des gens se conduire comme des imbéciles juste parce que je suis belle mais bien des filles de Beauxbâtons rivalisent avec moi, surtout celle qui a du sang de Vélanes. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ça qui t'intéresse chez moi, je me trompe?

Le russe rougit encore plus. Elle le trouva mignon avec ses airs d'enfant grandit trop vite.

-Vous êtes...très belle...mais je suis passionné d'histoire et votre nom...

Soudain, elle comprit et rit, d'un rire doux et argentin. Le jeune sorcier semblait mortifié et elle le rassura rapidement.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je ris de moi, pas de toi. Tu as commencé à me fixer bizarrement dès que je me suis présentée, j'aurais dû deviner tout de suite.

Ivan en oublia sa timidité.

-Alors...Vous descendez vraiment des tsars de Russie?

* * *

Il semblait surexcité, tel un jeune chiot fou. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant dans son approche malhabile, peut-être parce que peu de sorciers se souciaient d'une famille Moldue, aussi importante fusse-t-elle, peut-être parce qu'elle était d'humeur à parler, la Serpentard lui conta l'histoire de sa famille.

-Mon ancêtre se nommait Alexei Romanov, tsarévitch de l'empire russe.

Elle lui proposa une cigarette qu'il refusa, pendu à ses lèvres.

* * *

-Lui et sa sœur Anastasia, mon arrière grande-tante, étaient Né-Moldus. Contrairement à ce que croyait la plupart des gens, mon arrière grand-père n'était pas hémophile, il souffrait d'une trop grande puissance magique pour son corps, ce qui entraînait des saignements. Raspoutine travaillait pour le gouvernement magique russe et il fut envoyé par lui pour expliquer la situation au tsar et à son épouse. Ayant souffert des même symptômes que pépé dans sa jeunesse et étant un grand guérisseur, il avait pour tâche de soigner l'enfant et d'apprendre, à sa sœur et lui, à contrôler leurs pouvoirs mais aussi de leur inculquer les valeurs et traditions sorcières. Les dirigeants russes espéraient vraiment qu'une famille de sorciers soit au pouvoir, pour pouvoir travailler avec eux. Ils ne faisaient guère confiance aux Moldus à l'époque...pas plus qu'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

Elle souffla un nuage de fumée avant de poursuivre.

* * *

-Tu as peut-être entendu dire qu'Anastasia a voulu être envoyée dans un institut? L'institut était Durmstrang, qui n'accepte pas les Né-Moldus, mais je ne t'apprends rien. Elle dû donc renoncer à ce projet mais elle put, par contre, correspondre avec d'autres sorciers dont un certain Romaric De Montarue, français dont elle tomba amoureuse. Je ne crois pas trop en l'amour par correspondance et je suis à peu près sûr que De Montarue a dû transplaner au palais de temps en temps et je sais que mémé lui a rendu visite en cachette en France une fois, avec la complicité de Raspoutine.

Elle sourit, amusée en pensant aux stratagèmes sans doute employés par son aïeule et son amant pour cacher les visites de ce dernier puis continua son récit.

* * *

-Je suppose que la suite te sera familière. Raspoutine a été assassiné en 1916. Un sorcier ne peut rien contre une balle en pleine tête. Puis, il y a eu la première guerre mondiale et la révolution durant ladite guerre. Lénine a pris le pouvoir et la famille impériale a été retenu prisonnière à Tobolsk puis dans la maison Ipatiev. L'ironie de l'histoire, c'est que ce fut le tsar Nicolaï lui-même qui organisa en coulisse l'assassinat de Raspoutine, inquiet de l'emprise que celui-ci avait sur sa femme et ses enfants sorciers, se privant ainsi d'une aide magique qui aurait pu lui sauver la vie. Le tsar était un homme faible, peu fait pour le pouvoir et qui craignait ses enfants.

La voix d'Alexandra se teignit de ce mépris inconscient que tant de sorciers ressentent à l'égard des Moldus.

* * *

-Mémé Anastasia et son frère se doutaient de la vérité et l'une de leurs tantes confirma plus tard leurs soupçons. Ils en vinrent à le mépriser, achevant les efforts de Raspoutine qui n'avait jamais aimé le tsar. Il faut dire qu'il appréciait énormément sa femme. Mais je digresse. Mes aïeux aimaient toujours leur mère et leurs sœurs malgré leur indifférence pour le sort de leur père. Et le soir du drame...

Elle se tut quelques instants, savourant l'expression éberlué de son compagnon.

* * *

-Tu sais, je suppose, que le tsarievitch était incapable de marcher à cause de sa «maladie»?

-Oui, mais ce soir là, ce n'était pas le vrai tsarievitch n'est-ce pas?

-Tu es malin, lui accorda Alexandra, surprise. Elle qui se considérait bon juge des caractères venait d'être prise au dépourvu par ce garçon qui semblait si peu fin. N'étant pas égocentrique malgré une certaine arrogance, elle le prit bien, songeant amusé qu'entre ses dons de cavaliers, sa passion peu habituelle et à présent cette étonnante vivacité, cela devenait une habitude pour Ivan de la surprendre.

* * *

-En effet, entendant des bruits de pas et des voix au milieu de la nuit, pépé a compris que quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Tu as entendu parler de son chien, Joy?

-Oui, c'est le seul animal ayant survécu au massacre...Animagus?

-Exactement, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire approbateur. Mon aïeul est un prodige de la métamorphose. «Joy» est en réalité sa forme Animagus. Il s'était fait plus malade qu'il ne l'était réellement, craignant alors autant son père terrifié par ses pouvoirs que les bolcheviques. Il n'a pas été compliqué pour lui de métamorphoser un coussin en une sorte de poupée à son effigie. Elle avait juste à se tenir assise seule, à donner l'illusion de respirer et à avoir l'air maladif et apeuré. Il s'est ensuite dissimulé sous sa forme animal jusqu'à ne plus entendre de bruit. Pépé ne pensait pas qu'on allait tuer sa famille, il pensait juste qu'on les déplaçait pour une raison quelconque et voulait en profiter pour s'échapper. En sortant de la maison, il a été surpris de voir le camion qui attendait. Il s'est planqué et a pu voir des soldats arriver, portant des corps.

La jeune femme écrasa sa cigarette presque entièrement calciné dans l'herbe et fit disparaître le mégot d'un mouvement de baguettes, se souvenant avec tristesse des larmes d' Alexeï lorsqu'il lui avait compté cette partie de l'histoire.

* * *

-Ensuite, il a remarqué l'absence d'Anastasia, ce qui lui a rendu espoir. Plus tard, un officier anglais l'a récupéré et il en profité pour rejoindre l'Angleterre.

-Et Anastasia? Interrogea hâtivement Ivan.

-Oh, mémé a montré moins d'ingéniosité. Elle a toujours eu le sommeil lourd et du mal à se réveiller aussi s'est-elle laissée emmener mais elle avait passé son permis de transplanage. Quand elle a vu des hommes pointer des fusils sur elle, elle a d'instinct transplané dans la demeure de Romaric. Hélas, elle se trouvait trop loin de ses sœur et de sa mère pour avoir le temps d'en saisir une et de l'emmener. Elle a ensuite voulu y retourner mais heureusement, son amant est parvenu à la raisonner. Elle n'aurait eu aucune chance face à des armes à feu.

-Effectivement, c'est moins impressionnant, commenta le russe avant de rougir d'embarras. Pardon, je...

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai pensé la même chose en entendant pour la première fois cette histoire. Puis, mon aïeule m'a rappelé qu'à l'époque, les femmes russes n'avaient pas le droit de transplaner. Elle a suivi des cours et passé son permis en secret, déguisée en garçon. Et j'ignore par quelle miracle elle est parvenue à ne pas se désartibuler ce soir-là. De la Russie à l'Aquitaine, ce n'est pas rien!

-Impressionnant, murmura le jeune homme.

La préfète approuva d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

-Pépé, se doutant qu'elle serait auprès de Romaric, l'a recontactée peu après. Ils se sont installés chacun dans leur pays d'accueil. Mon arrière grande tante a épousé son français en insistant pour que le nom Romanov se transmette par les femmes et pépé une sang-Mêlé anglaise. Dégoûtés à jamais du monde Moldu qui ne les comprenait pas, de ses guerres et de ses révolutions, traumatisés par la perte de leurs proches, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont mis un pied hors du monde magique depuis lors. Aujourd'hui encore, que ce soit en France ou en Angleterre, leurs descendants font de même.

Et Alexandra n'avait pas l'intention de soustraire à la tradition. La menace de Voldemort disparue, son monde était bien plus paisible que celui des Moldus.

* * *

Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux quelques instants, regardant la nuit tomber doucement sur Poudlard, teignant le ciel non plus en rouge mais en lavande. Ils ne rentrèrent que lorsqu' Alexandra commença à frissonner. Avant de rejoindre ses camarades dans le navire, Ivan s'inclina profondément devant la préfète.

-Mademoiselle, je vous remercie de m'avoir narré cette histoire. Je ne la raconterai à personne.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, le vouvoiement me donne l'impression d'être une mamie ridée.

Elle fit une grimace comique. La solennité de l'instant fut rompu et ils rirent tous les deux, abandonnant les fantômes du passé, jeunes adolescents sans le spectre de la guerre pour planer sur leur tête, pas encore.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. J'ai fait des recherches auparavant pour éviter les erreurs historiques, je m'excuse d'avance si il y a une coquille.


End file.
